1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle steering column. In particular, the present invention relates to a steering column member that supports other components, such as the vehicle steering shaft, a steering wheel shroud, and accessory controls such as a turn signal and an air brake valve.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical vehicle steering column includes a support member, that is, a structural metal member fixed to the vehicle body that supports the steering shaft for rotation. The support member also supports other components, such the steering wheel shroud and accessory controls such as a turn signal and an air brake valve. The support member is typically a round tube onto which brackets are welded to support the other components and for supporting the steering column on the vehicle body. Welding support brackets onto the tube is done as a separate operation from the manufacture of the tube itself. Also, connecting other things with a round tube can be more difficult and costly than working with a rectangular tube.
The present invention is a vehicle steering column comprising a one-piece steering column member that includes a plurality of elongate wall portions that extend generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the steering column. The plurality of wall portions at least partially define a chamber in the member for receiving an axially extending steering shaft of the vehicle. The steering column member has a generally rectangular configuration. The steering column member includes a vehicle mounting portion formed as one piece with the elongate wall portions. The vehicle mounting portion extends from the wall portions and is adapted for fastening the steering column member to the vehicle body.